Resin-linear organosiloxane block copolymers are versatile materials that can be manipulated to certain solid or semi-solid forms. To form such solid or semi-solid materials from resin-linear organosiloxane block copolymers, however, oftentimes additional chemical cross-linking must be effected. Further, there are some limits on the amounts and types of additives that may be included in the resin-linear organosiloxane block copolymers (e.g., additives that contain nitrogen and sulfur moieties), since the presence of such additives may inhibit chemical cure (e.g., platinum-catalyzed hydrosilylation). There is therefore a need for resin linear organosiloxane block copolymers that may require less additional chemical cross linking to form certain solid or semi-solid forms and/or are more amenable to the inclusion of additives that may otherwise negatively impact curing.